The Skye And The Stars
by CrazyFangirlOwl
Summary: This is another story of mine, that I have written myself. If you have read UNPerfect, it's another "princess" story... or not. Just read the book to find out!


"Her name is Skyeris" said Jovana, cuddling her new baby. "Or Skye for short, of course!"

Skyrim laughed, "My dear, don't you think it's a little funny to name a baby after our clan?"

"She's not after the clan she's named after nature! Besides it's spelled different."

"I think you have the sky on your mind. You've been wanting to stretch your wings for weeks!"

"My mind is on nothing except for our daughters!" Jovana exclaimed.

Skyrim sighed in exasperation.

"Fine." he said "Skye it will be. I just think it's a weird change to first name your babies practical names like Breeze, Yara, Mariposa, and Ushia."

"I named them those names because of their meanings!" replied Jovana.

"Ah yes, of course you did." said Skyrim smiling smugly. "Handmaiden…"

"Her name is Poppy, dear."

"Yes, yes, Poppy, do my three new daughter's names have anything at all to do with flying?"

"Well sir, yes, each name has meanings to do with the sky."

"Oh! So they are all names to do with our clan!"

"That's what I said dear." replied Jovana a bit annoyed.

"My lady I think we should wash her in the water." said a handmaiden, gently taking Skye.

"You also need your rest." said Poppy, "Giving birth to triplets doesn't make you full of energy."

"Maybe later, when do they get wings?"

"I already told you, it's whenever they are ready and powerful enough. It takes some strong magic to grow fairy wings, but you can usually expect it when they are around six to seven years…"

A brilliant flash of light stopped Poppy mid-sentence.

"What did you do?" she yelled staring at the glowing baby in the maid's arms.

"My baby!" Jovana cried, grabbed Skye out of the maid's hands.

"We didn't do anything!" the maid said nervously, twisting her apron in her hands, "The girls and I were bringing the little one back and we walked in the door and-and she started glowing!"

Poppy stared at the maid.

"Was the water normal water or glowing? Did you bring the baby anywhere else? Did you drop her or anything?"

"No! No, I promise! We just did what we always do with newborns!"

"Stop it both of you and look at my daughter!" said Skyrim.

"Let me have her." said Poppy, taking Skye out of a sobbing Jovana's hands.

Poppy gasped, "Her hair is changing color! And- and she's sprouting wings! And the wings are changing color!"

"I thought you said they wouldn't sprout wings till they are six or seven!"

"I did! Your daughter Mariposa got her wings at age five, that was the earliest I've ever seen!"

"Then why is a newborn baby sprouting wings and changing colors?"

"I don't know!"

"She's stopped glowing!" called a maid, and sure enough, the baby in Poppy's arms looked completely normal, except for the wings on her back.

Jovana gently took her baby from Poppy.

"I've never seen anything like this!" she exclaimed.

"I know what you mean!" Poppy agreed. "A newborn sprouting wings is certainly a new one for me!"

"No, Poppy, that's not what I mean! Look at her wings!"

Poppy looked down and gasped. "I've never seen anything like it!"

The wings on little Skye's back were glowing. Unlike normal wings that glowed whenever they moved fast, these wings were glowing, even though they weren't moving.

"Why, they look entirely made out of light!" exclaimed Skyrim.

"That's certainly not normal!" agreed Poppy.

"What is happening?" Jovana exclaimed "People will be thinking that I'm not normal just because Skye's not normal!"

"Skye is fine my lady, just... different."

"I suppose so, maybe it's just a phase, I-" Jovana stopped talking, and was staring at Skye.

"My dear, what is it?" asked Skyrim in a worried tone.

Everyone looked down and gasped. There, tucked in Skye's small wisps of hair, was a tiara, the same color as her wings. The emblem on the tiara was what everyone was staring at.

"A star." gasped Poppy in amazement.

"It can't be!" spoke Jovana in a near whisper.

"She's the first one ever known!" said a maid.

A silence passed between everyone. Finally, Jovana spoke the words that everyone was saying over and over again in their heads.

"The first star fairy born into the world, is my daughter!"

 **AN:** So, welcome everyone, to the first update of my new book. I want to thank you for taking the time to read this crap. Yeah. Thanks

As you have probably read in the summary (or maybe not if you didn't actually read the summary, props to you, do whatever you want) ANYWAY , this is one of my very own stories! Yay! Fairies! Umm... I'm basically just stalling now.

So. How's life? Mine's fine, school, and stuff ugh.

Okay, I promise I'm leaving now. (So you can go read a better story than this.. thing) Byeeee!

-Craz


End file.
